


Not Obvious Enough

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Derek Hale, Beacon Hills High School, First Kiss, Help, Locker Room, Love, M/M, Oblivious Derek, fuck-ups, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small ficlet in which Derek is mad at Stiles for fucking up, and they resolve their problems in the locker room. It may or may not involve kissing;)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based off the prompt "Can you please act appropriately, do you know just how many of your fuck-ups I've had to cover up this last week?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Obvious Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a very short fic, the first of the 24 I'll be writing this christmas.  
> I hope you read it and if you like it let me now by leaving kudos or a comment!
> 
> This is written and edited by me, so I apologize for any typos or mistakes there might be:)
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles was dragged through the school and into the locker room by an angry Derek. A couple of freshmen hurried out the door, scared by Dereks gloomy expression.

He lifted Stiles of the ground and pressed him up against a locker and all but growled at him. "Hey, hey, hey grumpy pants, thought we agreed on not shoving me into any hard surfaces a long time ago" Stiles complained, having just a little trouble breathing.

"Stiles." Derek sounded like he really tried to contain his anger. "What?" Stiles looked at him dumbfounded. "And can you please let me down? It's starting to hurt" Derek let out a frustrated sigh but lowered him so his feet touched the ground.

Derek didn’t actually want to hurt him. He took a deep breath before he started talking.

"Can you please act appropriately, do you know just how many of your fuck-ups I've had to cover up this last week?" Stiles looked offended and spread his arms to the side in an exaggerated motion. "That's not fair! I haven't done anything. At least not this week..." His words faded at that last part. Derek sighed loudly, "You might not think that you've fucked up this week, but do you know why that is? Because I fixed it, so you wouldn't get in trouble!" He yelled and pointed his finger at Stiles. "Well thank you, but I didn't ask you to! So don't get pissed at me because you helped me voluntarily" Stiles didn't know why they were yelling at each other. He didn't want them to fight.

Maybe he had fucked up a tiny bit Monday when he pissed Aiden off, and maybe it hadn't been the best idea to bail from detention, but seriously Stiles had better things to do, and besides it was Harris, so excuse him for not wanting to spend an extra 3 hours with the guy. Though he had wondered how Harris hadn't already been there to claim his free time, for the rest of the school year. Guess that had been Dereks doing. And when he thought about it, maybe Wednesday and Thursday hadn't been perfect either... But hey, he hadn't been planning on doing anything stupid today. But even though he hated to admit it, he could understand Dereks frustration.

Ugh, Stiles hated when Derek was right.

Derek groaned and shoved Stiles into the locker again, "I helped you because we're friends and I like you, and that's what friends do. They help each other...But sometimes I just really wished you would think it through before you did something stupid, so that I wouldn't necessarily have to save your ass 3 times a week" He stepped away from Stiles so that he didn't seem as intimidating anymore, maybe the guilt method would work better than the scare method.

But when Stiles answered it seemed as if almost everything Derek had just said had gone into his one ear and out the other. Stiles could be really frustrating sometimes. "Wait, hold on. You like me?" Dereks bowed his head to hide his blushing face, though you could still see that his ears turned pink. "I didn't say that..." His voice was barely more than a whisper. Stiles smiled fondly at him and grabbed his chin to lift his head. "Liar. You so did"

Derek thought he was about to die from embarrassment, but the words had left his mouth and he knew that there was no chance that Stiles would let him take them back. A wide grin spread across Stiles face. "Oh my God. I can't believe you like me. This is like every one of my secret fantasies come true". Stiles should definitely had stopped himself from talking sooner. Derek didn't need to know that he had jerked off to him since freshmen year. Well at least now they were both feeling embarrassed.

A cute frown made it's way onto Dereks face. "Wait. You like me?" He sounded dubious. "Duh, I thought I was being obvious" Stiles answered and punched him lightly on the chest, resting his hand there. Derek couldn't contain the small smile that threatened to turn into a wide grin and he stepped closer to Stiles again, crowding him against the locker. "Clearly not obvious enough" Derek shifted his gaze to Stiles' lips and was about to dive in for the kiss when Stiles brought a hand between them. "Wait, what about 2 minutes ago when we were yelling at each other, is that forgotten now or what? Because I can't promise that I won't do anything stupid in the future, and I just want to know if you're gonna be up for that"

Stiles really hoped that Derek wouldn't pull away now. Derek smirked, "You're still an idiot, but I'd save your ass any time".

Then he went in for the kiss. Luckily Stiles was onboard with that. Now they could both cross 'hot makeout session in a locker room' off their bucket list.

 


End file.
